The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for trimming containers, particularly blow molded containers, in a multi-station operation, preferably at a high speed.
In certain applications it is desirable to provide trimming of the formed container to remove a scrap piece. This is particularly true in blow molding applications. Most often, this has been done on extruded blow molded containers to remove blow heads and to provide dispensing openings that usually have a thread or other retainer for securing a closure cap thereon. Such trimmings are disclosed, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,167,968 to Dunlap et al. and 6,367,360 to Dunlap et al., both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present application.
It would be highly desirable to provide a high speed trimming method and apparatus that is convenient and expeditious to employ, and it is a principal objective of the present invention to provide such a method and apparatus.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.